fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Angela Kravitz
Angela Kravitz is a hermaphrodite mother that lives in Seattle, Washington, aided by her Standing Ripple known as The Black Queen. While not intentionally wanting super powers, she ended up accidentally getting them when struck by a beam reflected off by Ripplite. The character was created by for a motherly character that could act as a helpful ally for her Standing Ripple user characters as well as to explore the idea of a mother character in the Fantendoverse. Angela Kravitz is a hermaphrodite who has two children under her care- one of which she gave birth to and the other was given to her from the other mother who didn't want to raise the child. She has been living a quiet life as a single mother, mostly unaware of the grander details of events occurring around her until they literally visit her doorstep one day. Description Angela Kravtiz Description Angela Kravitz is a blonde haired white woman with blue eyes. She does wear some make up, giving her eyes a very attractive look. She wears a white jacket with no sleeves and is made of light cloth. Underneath that, she wears a dark blue skirt and a blue crop trop with a wavy cut. Around her waist is a belt and she wears heeled sandals with a orange-gold color. Additionally, she wears gold cuff around her wrists. The Black Queen Description The Black Queen is a insectoid Standing Ripple that resembles mostly a woman. She appears to have a mask-like face with black irises and white pupils. She has black tentacle-like hair. Her mouth is a series of holes. Her torso is very skeletal and mechanical in appearance, and has jointed limbs that are connected by ball bearings. She has four thin insect-like legs that stick out from her waist, allowing her to sit in mid air with her thicker black legs that have bone-like knees. Personality Angela Kravitz is an fairly average suburban mom, taking watch of her kids as she works as a freelancer for various mother blogs. She has a history of strained relationships and with her current predicament, isn't looking for anything really serious. She prefers a quiet life and doesn't really get much time to leave the house beyond taking her kids to school. While she never intended to be a mother, she doesn't resent the role as she figured she had no future to begin with. Due to alimony payments from two separate mothers, she actually lives pretty well off the money she receives. Her life became a tad more complicated when she met the Standing Ripple users Sabrine Lee, Trent Corona, and Penny Loafer. Offering to use her home as a safehouse entangled her in their situation, which she doesn't seem to be too fond of but still allows Sabrine and her friends to use her home as a safe place due to her liking of them. Following an incident that gave her a Standing Ripple of her own, she acts mostly of a support role to the three. Angela tends to be mostly uninvolved in anything not concerning her life unless it comes to her directly in a sense. Already busy being a mother, Angela is nice enough to help others when the opportunity arrives but otherwise remains uninvolved when possible. This is somewhat ironic considering her connections to Ocean 11, which is not made known to her until much later on. The Black Queen as a Standing Ripple is mostly stationary and Angela hides it as much as she can. It is always seen sitting down when it is out, often sitting in the air with the aid of it's four extra insect-like legs. It's presence originally unnerved Angela but she later sees it as a helpful tool and even beautiful on it's own terms. Appearances Powers and Abilities Angela Kravitz's powers and abilities come mostly from her Standing Ripple, The Black Queen. The Black Queen's primary ability, Ice to Never, allows it to "freeze" pain in body parts and can later unfreeze it so it can be properly treated. This freezing lasts up to 24 hours before it needs to reapplied and can even "freeze" emotional pain. There are multiple setbacks to this ability beyond it's time limit- the more pain that is frozen, the stiffer the limb will become before it becomes almost entirely useless. Additionally, the wounds still need to be treated. Emotional pain, if frozen, will cause the person to become more distant and lack emotional empathy to some extent, which becomes increased the more emotional trauma is frozen. When wounds and emotions are frozen, the person slowly takes on an icy appearance and their body temperature can drop. If Angela freezes a potentially life-threatening injury, they will be completely frozen. The Black Queen's secondary ability is Secret Scream. Angela can open her mouth and whisper a scream to anyone she wants to help of and The Black Queen will dislocate her voice and amplify it to the location of who she wants the help of. While this can be seen visibly on her lips, it can't really be heard as the audio is dislocated. The audio needs to be able to travel a foot away from Angela's mouth, so covering her mouth is a quick way to disable this ability. Angela Kravitz is also a talented singer. Specific Abilities Relationships TBA Trivia *The Black Queen is named after the band. Their abilities are named after the songs "Ice to Never", "Impossible Condition", and "Secret Scream". Interestingly, The Black Queen has a male singer while their band name is obviously feminine with the use of "queen". *Angela Kravitz's design was partially inspired by Mercy from Overwatch. Additionally, the idea to make them a hermaphrodite was inspired by Pierce Hazel and Silver Zin, two creations of . The character was based off a dream of , her creator. Gallery AngelaKravitzBlackQueenPainted.png|Angela and The Black Queen AngelaKravitzPainted.png|Angela Kravitz BlackQueenPainted.png|The Black Queen Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:Hermaphrodite Characters Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Standing Ripples